


death comes from the ankles down

by sleep_pronoia (nap_princess)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Based on this dream I had, Gen, Gore, Second person POV, Severed body part, different dimension, hotel au, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nap_princess/pseuds/sleep_pronoia
Summary: You are not a guest, and neither are the creatures in this hotel.





	death comes from the ankles down

**Author's Note:**

> Notes 1: Based on this trippy dream I had last night.

**death comes from the ankles down**

* * *

* * *

**i**

* * *

You feel like this is a part two. But, you can't remember how you ended up here. You feel silly, like a character suffering from amnesia.

You're in a room. A hotel room. The sky outside is dark, signalling night time. Your two friends are standing by their respective beds. You don't know who they are, and you don't know how you got here.

But, instinct tells you you can trust these two.

"Where are you going?" One of them asks you.

You look down and find your hand on the handle of the doorknob leading outwards.

"I don't know." You answer and it seems odd, but there is a pull, an itch to explore; like a moth to a flame, a lighthouse to lost boats at sea. You shouldn't be wandering around unknown territory.

But you do it anyway.

* * *

**ii**

* * *

You are on the fifth floor. The top floor, to be more specific. You know this because you are on a rooftop that reflects the dark sky. There are no stars or the moon, but you do have company.

There is a bride in white. Her hands are occupied with the many layers of her dress, face covered with a veil and broken glass lays by her feet. 

The hair on the back of your neck stands. Though she is wearing high heels, you know you cannot outrun her if you decide to flee.

Something in your gut tells you you cannot shoo her away with holy water or any relics or garlic the same way it does to vampires.

Something tells you she is looking for a way to escape the hotel, be it by jumping downwards or dragging someone along with her.

That someone might be you. You are scared, so you offer her a helping hand. Maybe kindness will spare you from being killed?

Without even knowing it, you guide her to the basement, four feet below. The doors open for her to leave. You see her walk towards the light, but you do not stay to watch her go.

* * *

**iii**

* * *

You are back in your room with your two friends. You don't even get a word out but the look on their faces tell you you've fucked up.

You've fucked up _ big _ time.

"What's wrong?" You ask.

The answer doesn't come in the form of words. It comes through a broken window, a loud crash of glass. The bride. The bride is back and she wants to take you with her.

Your friends yell. "Leave!"

She does, but only through force. You don't understand the hell you've just unleashed.

Your friends turn to face you. "You're not safe here anymore. They know you can free them."

They? 'They' who?

But the knowledge that's gathered from this place builds the same anxiety does; out of nowhere.

The things in this hotel are not guests. They are creatures looking for a way out, you've just freed one of them.

* * *

**iv**

* * *

After fleeing from your room on the fourth floor, you find yourself in a room with many names: 'the middle', 'the third floor' and 'the ground floor'. There are no other doors except the ones leasing outside to a garden with greens, the sky outside is now strangely day time, and … there are two severed toes on the ground.

You stare at them. Another itch fills you. You know where to take one of the toes – the one with moss growing on it. But, you have no use for the other toe that still looks like a fresh offering.

The toe creature appears, poking his head out of the dirt.

"Do I take them?" You ask the creature.

He stares at you with big, expecting eyes. His bald head, ugly face and hidden limbs make him look harmless.

But, he is in the hotel for a reason. There _ must _ be a reason.

You take both toes regardless.

(It's a set-up.)

* * *

**v**

* * *

You bring the mossy toe to the three sisters, who you know will help you. Instinct is playing a big part in this odd dimension. Though, you feel like you've unknowingly made a bargain with the creature on the third floor for taking the extra toe.

The oldest sister is Chinese with long curly hair. The second has hair as red as _ Ariel _ 's from _ The Little Mermaid _. And the third – you know that she is not as powerful as the first two, but something in you tells you not. to. look. at. her.

They take the toe and are now making their way towards the basement to leave, the same way the bride did.

“What do I do with this?” You ask and produce a spare toe; the one the toe creature said you could have. You don't even know why you took the toe, you don't even want it. 

The sisters stare at you, then –

"Return the toe.” They said in unison. “It doesn't belong to you. It was given by two boys."

Something in you tells you it was a gift by an Indian boy named Viktor and his ginger friend, whose name escaped you. You know them, but you don't remember where you met or how you were acquainted. Everything is fuzzy.

"Is the offering made by Viktor and ... Davide?" You ask.

The sisters shake their head. "We don't know."

Ah, so they are not like the all-seeing prophecies you've heard in history class.

"Just put it back." The sisters had said, a quick solution.

“Is it that easy?” You ask. “Don’t I need to gather something to protect myself?”

"We will tell you what you need, a favour in return for our freedom. You will need four things."

Fearing you will forget, you look around for something to write on. The stairs leading towards the pool casts a blue hue. The glass window reflects a present moon and the floor is filthy, with newspaper clippings and forgotten stationary.

You grab a bundle and a pencil and start listing the things the sisters tell you you need.

"Shampoo, conditioner, a shared bed –" The sisters tell you.

"A shared bed?" You ask.

"Have you never shared a bed with another?" They ask and you know the meaning behind it is sexual.

"No." You answer and the sisters giggle. You feel like this is the first time in witchcraft history that being a 'pure' virgin will not come in handy.

"A normal bed is not enough." They say.

What does that even mean?

You want to ask but you also feel like you have to hurry. The last ingredient, you need it.

"What's the fourth –" You start, but it's too late.

You wake up.

* * *

**vi**

* * *

You wake up and you feel dazed and confused. You wake up and realise you haven't returned the fucking severed toe and wonder if this means the creature from your dream will come and claim yours.

In a panic, you jolt down what you remember: the creatures, the advice given and the layout of the hotel on the memo app of your phone. 

**Floor 5 (highest floor, rooftop) – bride creature **

**Floor 4 – where me and friends reside **

**Floor 3 (ground floor, middle floor, garden) – toe creature **

**Floor 2 (basement-ish, stairs leading to pool) – the three sisters **

**Floor 1 (basement) – the way out**

The most important highlight is that you return to the ground floor, '_the middle floor'_ as they had called it, and return the fresh toe.

Then you list the things you've learned from your dream last night:

  1. ** Just because you are at a hotel, it does not mean you are a guest.**
  2. ** I repeat: You are NOT a guest, you are a prisoner. This law applies to everything residing in the hotel; you and the creatures there alike. (How did you end up there with them?)**
  3. ** Do not explore if you don't know the layout, up is down and down is up. 5 levels.**
  4. ** The bride you guided from the highest floor to the basement, just because you helped her doesn't mean she'll return it, she was stuck on the highest floor for a reason. Garlic does not help.**
  5. ** The friends in your dream have limits too.**
  6. ** There are 2 toes on the ground floor level known as 'middle floor'. There is an old, mossy toe and a normal, fresh toe. Do not touch the mossy toe, even if it's old, even if you know where it should be for some reason.**
  7. ** If you do touch the mossy toe, give it to the three sisters. They will be helpful but they are leaving the hotel too, and thus uneventful.**
  8. ** You now have not freed just 2 guests at the hotel but 3. The toe creature is looking for you. It wants a way out, it wants payment. You took the other toe, why did you listen to the creature that said you could take it? It was given by the other guests for a reason, you have taken an offering.**
  9. ** You have to return the other toe before time runs out. You know time is running out because the sisters seem hurried. You also know the toe has to be placed on the ground floor. Shampoo and conditioner and a shared bed isn't enough – these are the things the three sisters told you you needed. There is one missing ingredient? You wake up before you find out what it is. Will the creature steal your toe for taking the toe offering?? Can you return to sleep to return it or is it too late?**

**Lessons: Do not help the guests even if you know how to. Do not touch anything that is not yours. Do not speak to them.**

**But most of all – do not take anything you cannot offer in return.**

It's still early outside, eight AM. You need to go back to sleep now. You must return the severed toe you took. This is urgent. The dream is too elaborate, too structured, which is why you are convinced it was not just a dream.

* * *

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> Notes 2: So I managed to will myself back into the dream world after I woke up. It was easy. I just did what the sisters told me. "Just put it back." So I did, then told the toe creature it wasn't cool that the only reason he wanted me to take the toe was because he was bored of the old toe he had and wanted mine.
> 
> I was still cautious after that, I slept with my feet tucked under my blanket though it was hot AF.
> 
> Notes 3: This doc kept crashing as I was editing it. I think that's suspicious. Anyone else had the same strange dream?
> 
> – 23 September 2019


End file.
